First You Practice to Decieve
by ShaunaChe
Summary: Roxanne wants Megamind to meet her family. There's just two problems with that. Her family doesn't believe aliens exist, and that Roxanne has been helping her station in Metro-City create a fake show for ratings.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST PRACTICE TO DECIEVE

Megamind- Roxanne hasn't seen her family for ten years, and she wants to introduce Megamind to a normal family environment. There's just one little problem- her family believes Roxanne has been working with the TV station to make-up the whole rivalry between Metro-man and Megamind. They don't believe that alien's really exist.

"Roxy, I promised Bernard I wouldn't imitate him again," Megamind said, looking annoyed and puzzled at the same time. "Besides I thought you liked me this way."

"I do." Roxanne sighed. Even when he kept kidnapping her for his plots, she'd always been kind of glad that Megamind was a little bit good-looking. Better than most of the villains she'd read about or seen in the movies or on TV. Way better the a good percentage of the aliens that had been shown. "It's just that- well I don't think they're quite ready for your-um-blueness."

"No one is ever ready for my 'blueness'," Megamind raised a slim eyebrow at his girlfriend. "The only thing going for me in that department is that at least I wasn't grey or green. No one would trust me then!"

He had a point, Roxanne admitted to herself. Grey-skin and he would be the picture-perfect Roswell alien, which probably would have meant things even she didn't want to think about. "Grey's been done to death and green skin is so Kansas," she answered.

"And when something happens to short out the watch and I'm suddenly looking quite alien in the midst of a whole bunch of people?" Megamind folded his arms over his skinny chest. "Not to mention when said people realize that I'm the one who frequently planed your kidnappings?"

Roxanne grimaced at that one. "Megamind, I wouldn't even ask this of you. Truth is, my parents honestly believe that I've been doing an on-going story to boost ratings for my station."

"What?"

"They think I made everything up, or that I've been going along with someone else's made-up plan," Roxanne breathed out slowly.

"Um,"Minion cut in, "I know you're 'movie magic' is good and all, but just how could you do that with only one TV station. The movie credits have hundreds of names for the people involved in the story."

Roxanne shrugged. "People have the strange ability to convince themselves of almost anything, even if they have no real evidence of the contrary."

"Like Hal?"

"Yeah," Roxy turned to Megamind, "Hal's a rather extreme example of it, but yeah, he convinced himself that I was in love with him."

"Why would you parents believe you were doing this?" Minion asked.

"They don't believe aliens exist," Roxanne answered. "So every example of aliens must be a hoax, a fake or part of a sci-fi special."

Megamind rolled his eyes and let out a snort of derision. "Really now, I know you humans are fully aware the universe is an infinite space, which follows that if life rose here on Earth it probably happened somewhere else too."

"Well, Metro-man looked human enough," Minion said, "and you're people weren't exactly out exploring the galaxy Megamind."

The blue genius grimaced at that, his green eyes closing as he shoved the pain down out of the way. "Yes, Minion. I am aware of that."

"Besides, they live on the east coast in Virginia," Roxanne added, "and-well- that means taking a plane unless you want to drive for three days straight."

"They live where?"

"Virginia. Why what about it?"

Megamind swiftly walked over to his computer and started entering data. Rolling her eyes, Roxanne turned to Minion.

"We've never left Metro-City," Minion explained.

"I thought you said you got this stuff from a ware-house in Romania!"

"Human internet and a prison guard who happened to have relatives living over there," Megamind answered, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Oh," Roxanne mouthed. "So what are you doing?"

"Well, I did promise Bernard I wouldn't use his image again," Megamind began. "Even though he can't exactly complain about it."

Roxanne smiled. After everything had been done, Megamind had restored Bernard, given him a tour of the evil lair, signed one of his books, and set him up in a much better position than the one he'd had before. The man was even cautiously friendly towards them now-at least when no one else was watching.

"So I'm trying to see if I can get the watch to create a transformation by taking several different people's traits and combining them. "

"You might want to water proof it sir," Minion added.

"I already have Minion," Megamind answered.

"So you are going with me?"

"I really can't refuse you now can I?" Megamind smiled at her. "Beside's I've never seen Veerginny."

"Virginia," Roxanne corrected with a smile.

"Right," Megamind turned back to the computer.

"I can give you a week to work on that," she said, "Saturday where catching the plane to Virginia."

Megamind had never been comfortable in crowds. Even when he'd been masquerading as Bernard he hadn't really enjoyed them. Now there were babies crying, people talking loudely into their cell phones, and others dashing frantically from one 'gate' to another. He wasn't really sure why they were called "gates'. They didn't look like any gate Megamind had ever seen, but then he'd long since learned that most human languages had words with various meanings applied to them.

True, he wasn't his usual skinny, blue, big-headed and handsome self; he looked just like a normal human. A bit like Bernard, but with more of Megamind's own facial features and dark brown hair that was intentionally messy. Wearing a cream-colored turtle-neck shirt and brown pants with light brown shoes, Megamind thought himself presentable. At least Roxanne had approved of the outfit.

"Gate 7A, United Airlines-straight through to Richmond Virginia," Roxanne emerged from the crowd after checking their bags.

"This place is a maze," he said as they headed off. He readjusted the glasses he had over his green eyes.

"You'll be fine," Roxanne assured him, "see- Gate 7A."

They went through the security checks, and Megamind couldn't help but noticed that Roxanne had let out a breath after they'd gotten through. So she had been as worried about him getting through the check as he had secretly been. Fortunately, the watch hadn't triggered the alarms, and he hadn't been forced to take it off. Now all they had to was sit here with a whole bunch of other humans and wait.

"C'mon," Roxanne said, opening up her laptop and typing in her password, "we've got some time yet."

Megamind was very glad for the distraction. Without it he probably would have been pacing the length of the room in two seconds. Funny, he could be patient when in a jail cell but here he was down-right jittery. The distraction didn't last however.

"Hey, you're Roxanne Richie," someone said.

"Yeah, that would be me," Roxanne glanced up over the top of the laptop at him.

"You know," another girl came up, popping bubblegum and dressed like someone who'd forgotten that cheerleaders and dancers only wore their costumes when they were performing. "Never did see why you got all the attention."

"You know, I'm not sure either," Roxanne said, "and, trust me, the attention really wasn't on me back then."

The girl smiled, Megamind thought he remembered her from somewhere. "Here I was starting to think that you had something special. Guess not, since the only guys you seem to attract are alien freaks."

Roxanne scowled. "I was safer with Megamind at his worse than if I'd been captured by some of those criminals lose on the city streets."

Which was the honest truth. Megamind had seen a lot of ugliness growing up in the prison, but most of it he hadn't ever been tempted to duplicate. Oh, he threatened Roxanne, and the few other girls he'd taken captive, but he'd never really intended on seriously harming them. They were just the best way to get Metro-man's anger to rise and come in for a fight.

The girl grinned, "here I'd always hoped Matthew would finally just kill that blue-head freak. Guess he was too soft for that kind of thing, even when he knew that creep would just get out of jail. Wouldn't surprise me since he lived there for most of his life!"

Annabeth Sniveling, the little blonde who'd always goaded Metro-man on when they'd both been at the Little Chool house together. Megamind had never liked her. Then again, Metro-man hadn't really liked her either. He'd even said so during one fight, she was to vindictive for his tastes. Small favors that Megamind hadn't given her the powers of Metro-man! She would have been worse than Titan.

"This has been a lovely conversation," he drawled, "but as it seems we are of very opposite opinions on the matter it would be best if you just returned to your seat and waited for the plane like everyone else."

Her eyes glared at him, "who are you?"

"My boyfriend, Steven," Roxanne said, "and we're busy."

Both turned their attention back to the screen, and after several minutes Annabeth gave a huff of disappointment and stalked back to her own seat. Roxanne shot a glare at her retreating back.

"She was the same in school," Megamind said.

"You went to school with her!"

"Yeah, only reason she didn't get in trouble was because most people thought I caused all the problems. She had a crush on Metro-man, but even he didn't like her all that much."

"I can see why," Roxanne answered.

Megamind smiled, "he might not have been the smartest guy, but at least he had the sense to stay away from her."

"Would you have kidnapped her if he had?"

The alien smiled, "if I had I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be alive right now."

"You don't kill people."

"Super-villains and Super-heroes cause damage during fights, and neither of us liked her very much."

Roxanne decided to pray that Annabeth wasn't assigned to any seats near them. Metro-man saved anyone who was in trouble, so if he wouldn't have tried to save her meant Roxanne was not getting near the woman. "Let's go back to our show."


	2. Up In the Air

The High Powers were with Roxanne. Annabeth glared at them, but moved far further back on the airplane towards the couch section. She'd let Megamind have the seat near the window, figuring that he would like to be able to see outside. According to Minion, he hadn't even known what a window was until after he'd taken over the mayor's office.

"Hey, um, are you two together," someone asked from the aisle.

"Yes," Roxanne looked over at the young woman standing in the aisle.

"Well, I have the seat between you two," her face was apologetic, "but I'll take the aisle seat if that's better."

"There's no switching seats until we get in the air miss," the stewardess told her.

"Oh," her face fell. She looked very uncomfortable with the idea.

Megamind turned, having heard the entire conversation even though he was also studying the structure of the plane's wings, and smiled. "We don't mind being separated for a little while. It's alright."

"Well, if you're okay with it," she gave a small smile, "I tried to get a seat by myself but the plane was already mostly booked."

"Here, let's get your stuff in the overhead compartment," Roxanne decided. She didn't like not being close to Megamind, but she could also sympathize with the young woman who was being forced to separate the couple. She rose, helping the woman stow her bags.

"I'm Roxanne by the way," she said. "My friend over there is Steve."

"Hi, I'm Shauna," the girl said, gingerly sitting in the seat between them. "Where are you two headed?"

"Suburb of Richmond to visit my parents," Roxanne said.

She nodded, "I'm finally returning home, been in Metro-City for a year."

"Did you like Metro-City?" Roxanne asked.

Shauna shrugged, "I'm more of a country girl, but it was alright. "

"What do you do?"

"Oh," she turned to Megamind, "I'm a free-lance writer. Typically I do historical-fiction and fantasy, but I did get some inspiration from the Supers fighting all the time."

"Supers?"

"Yeah, super-villain, super-hero," Shauna said. "Most people thought I was crazy whenever the subject came up. Heck, I'm probably the only person who believes Metro-man faked his own death."

A shared look, "why would you say that?"

"Typical maneuver in comic books. Honestly, Metro-man being weakened by copper! It's all over the buildings of the city, and it never seem to hurt the guy before! And the fact that Megamind didn't know that was his weakness? He's probably got a better brain then Einstein and he never worked out that his arch-enemy was weakened by copper. Give the guy some credit there."

"Why are you defending the villain?" Megamind asked.

Shauna looked away, "because Megamind seemed like a more descent guy then Metro-man."

Silence.

"Also helps that I've always-um-rather liked blue-skin," she added. " Comes from my favorite marvel super-hero being Nightcrawler I guess."

"He killed Metro-man," Roxanne finally said.

"Thing is," Shauna answered, "I don't think he really wanted too. I don't think he ever really wanted to kill anyone. He never really hurt you did he?"

"N-no," Roxanne admitted, "nothing too serious."

She laughed weakly. "Can't say I was blue growing-up, or in prison, but you don't have to actually be an alien to feel like one. Not on this planet at least."

"Who is this Night-crawler?" Megamind said the name slowly to get it out right.

"May I borrow your lap-top?" Shauna asked.

Intrigued, Roxanne relinquished it. Soon the trio were flipping through digital comics and watching animated shows. They never did trade seats, content to keep the conversation flowing between them. As they pulled into the terminal at Richmond, Virginia, Shauna closed the lap-top and gave it back to Roxanne.

"Thanks for keeping my company on the flight," Shauna said. "I'm terrified of crowds, but talking with you helped."

"Thanks for telling us all the stories you did," Roxanne answered, "It really helped."

"You're welcome." She began to rise then turned towards Megamind, "thanks for coming back and saving the city Megamind. I was praying for you the entire time I was in Metro-city, and hoping you would figure out that."

It was one of the few times Roxanne had ever seen Megamind at a loss for words. He simply nodded and smiled slightly.

"If you're going to go in disguise though, you should probably change to Michael or Matthew," she smiled, "easier remembering names that start with the same letter."

Roxanne raised her eye-brow, "good point. I like Michael."

"Mycale," Megamind said, "fine with me."

The trio departed the flight together, but when Roxanne turned to thank Shauna for her help the young woman was lost in the crowds of the terminal. Which was just as well because she was suddenly nearly pushed off her feet by a small child running into her legs. Fortunately, Roxanne had long ago learned how to keep her balance, and Megamind was behind her to catch her. The look he was giving the child made her very happy she'd had Minion hide all of his guns before they'd left.

"Obviously you need more time with children," she murmured as he helped her. "And Anthony you know better than to run into people when they're not expecting it."

"But it's more fun that way," Anthony grinned at them before frowning, "who're you?"

"This is Mycale," Roxanne introduced them.

"Well now," a well-dressed man in his late fifties came around the corner, "how you doing little Roxy? Finally brought someone for us to meet uh?"

"I'm hardly little anymore Dad," Roxanne answered, as they moved towards the luggage area. "And be nice to him Dad, he's had a bit of a rough life."

"What did I say about charity cases?"

"Dad," Roxanne leveled her glare at the man. Megamind winced a bit at that one. Roxanne had a glare that could genuinely scare a super-villain. With her father she just broke into a laugh and gave him a hug. "Missed you too daddy."

After introductions, the couple followed Roxanne's father, who was named Sam, and Anthony back towards their waiting vehicle. Megamind stayed beside his girl-friend, just listening to the chatter of the group flow around him. The little boy, who proved to be Roxanne's nephew, was running all over the place making airplane sounds and flying a paper plane in circles around the grown-ups. Things were alright, until Sam told Megamind to take the shot-gun seat.

"Shot-gun," he asked.

"Passenger seat beside the driver," Roxanne quickly said. "I'll be sitting behind you with Anthony in his car-seat."

"Isn't he already in a cyar-sheet?"

Anthony laughed out loud at that, although Sam just looked away quickly. Megamind closed his eyes tightly while Roxanne quickly reminded the boy that it was not nice to laugh at other people's mix-ups.

"Car-seats are specially built seats that help keep smaller children safe in case of an accident," Sam answered. "Didn't you're parents keep you in one?"

"I'm sure they would have," Megamind said, "but they died when I was only eight days old. I was brought to Metro-city after that."

"Oh- I'm sorry about that."

"Why? You didn't kill them."

"Just go with it M-Mycale."

Megamind turned and smiled at Roxanne, but it was slightly strained. He hated talking about his parents to anyone. Roxanne had actually gotten most of the story from Minion before Megamind had really opened up to her about any of it.

"I can see it's a touchy subject," Sam said, "I won't bring it up anymore."

"Thank you."

They were on the highway before Sam asked Megamind another question. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I-um, changed car-ears," he looked back at Roxanne for a second.

"Careers," she sounded the word out.

"Careers a short while ago," he finished. "I-build stuff to protect the city."

"So you're an engineer?"

"Engineer slash scientist Dad," Roxanne said. "You wouldn't believe some of the machines he's managed to dream up!"

"Really," Sam brightened, "so which science to you like the most, physics, chemistry, biology?"

"I-um, never really was able to go to this- cool-age, so I'm interested in all of it."

"Um, if you're a genius I'd think the colleges would be begging for you to come to their campus'," Sam's father frowned.

"There were some legal issues that got in the way," Roxanne answered, "but it's fixed now."

"Legal issues," Sam turned to his daughter, "you didn't get conned into going out with a criminal did you Roxy?"

Megamind looked away, staring at the highway and the trees passing by. In all truth, he had conned Roxanne into going out with a criminal. He still had those life sentences hanging over his head, although the mayor and city council had promised to take one off every time he managed to save the city. They decided to call it community service on the books and leave it at that. For a moment Roxanne didn't speak.

"Roxanne?" It was a low warning.

"Yes, Mycale had his problems with the law Dad." Roxanne finally said, "but he's never actually hurt anyone! I'm a reporter Dad, trust me to find out all everything about anyone I'm seriously in love with. Half what happened was because he never had a true family to guide him in any correct idea of good and bad!"

Alright, Roxanne had to have inherited her glare of a thousand deaths from her father, because that was what Megamind was receiving when he turned back around to look at Sam. "Did you ever hurt her?"

"Not intentionally," Megamind answered.

"Not intentionally?"

"Dad! Stop grilling Me-Mycale," Roxanne said. "Yes he has hurt me, but that's part of living with other people. We can't help it."

"True," Sam said as they pulled into the drive-way of a house that looked like the doll-houses from the toy-store Megamind had once been forced to hide himself in for a full day. The rest of that particular battle had been expunged from his mental data-banks, and probably from Metro-mans as well. He had never looked at cowboy rag dolls and space toys the same way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mothers and Home-cooking

Authors notes:

Yes, I know I stuck a Pixar references in a fanfic of a Dreamworks movie. I really couldn't resist it. If anyone wants me to actually DO the crossover, just let me know.

Shauna Kei is one of my characters. No she didn't directly write about either Super, but did use some of Megamind's ideas for her short stories. Yes, she knew "Steven" was Megamind when Roxanne introduced herself, she just didn't make a big deal out of it because it wasn't a big deal to her.

And I'm sure everyone whose gone to school as meet an Annabeth.

On to the Chapter- before I get de-hydrated by Megamind...

"ROXANNE."

Megamind winced at the sheer volume of the cry Roxanne's mother let out as soon as her daughter got out of the car. He went rigid as a hand clapped him on the shoulder, unused to the contact. Maybe it was a good thing Minion and the Brain-Bots had refused to help him find his de-hydrator gun while he was packing. He still suspected Roxanne had put them up to it though.

"It's alright," Sam said. "Ellen is mostly bark and no bite."

He just turned and stared at him for a moment. "She bites?"

"Ohh," suddenly he was swung around again to face a short, slender woman with greying hair and critical eyes, "don't go believing everything my husband tells you young man. I don't bite without provocation."

Megamind couldn't help but wonder if finding out who he really was would be enough provocation for her to start snapping like his naughty brain-bots. The super-hero of Metro City downed by his girl-friends mother, he'd never live it down.

"Mom! Stop threatening my boyfriend," Roxanne came over and took his arm in hers. "Honestly, you're the reason I wouldn't go out with anyone while I was in school. You scared them all away!"

"We're just doing our duty," Sam replied, "can't have our daughter run off with just anyone."

"Yeah, I know," Roxanne sighed. "It's just that Mycale isn't really used to how normal families operate so ease up a little."

Ellen began to speak, caught a head-shake from Sam, and lead them into the house instead. Sam brought their bags in and the two were shown to their bedrooms. Megamind's eyes widened when he saw the guest room he would stay in. It was like nothing else he had ever seen. There was a very nice looking bed, a desk, two windows, wooden chairs, tables with ornate lamps by the bed and soft rugs on the wooden floor. He was still staring when Roxanne came in and caught him at it.

"I take it you like the room."

"I never knew rooms could be like this," he managed. "What's that over by the wall?"

"Um a wardrobe," Roxanne said. She chuckled as her boyfriend opened it cautiously, remembering the times she'd opened the doors open the oak panels on the back wouldn't be there. She supposed she'd gotten her child-hood dream, even if the wardrobe had always just been a wardrobe.

"War Drobe?"

"In the Spare Oom," Roxanne couldn't resist. "Remind me to get you some books when we get back, you might like them."

"I'd like that, and I'm pretty sure it's the spare room," Megamind dryly answered. "Thanks for helping me with your father's questions by the way."

"I'd like to say that it will get better," Roxanne sighed. "They always start in on my going-along with doing false reports eventually. "

"This time I'll be beside you."

"I know, and that has me worried too," she admitted. "I just have to have one of them believe me."

"You will," Megamind answered, "you're very good at getting people to see the good in others."

Roxanne smiled. Slowly they hugged and she pulled her boyfriends head down for a long kiss.

Or what would have been a long kiss...

"OH GROSS!"

"Anthony! Leave them alone!"

"They're kissing!"

"Come down here and set the table."

"Maybe I should have let you bring the de-hydration gun," Roxanne muttered as the spying child raced back downstairs.

"It's under the clothes in the sweet-case," Megamind replied, smiling slyly.

"You! It's suite-case and I thought Minion and the brain-bots hid all your guns," Roxanne face flickered from being irritated to amused rapidly.

He gave her that wide grin she'd always seen when he'd managed to pull off another kidnapping attempt and baffle the authorities as well, "I figured you do that. I packed it the moment you left while Minion was out getting the components to redo the watch."

"Super-heroes aren't supposed to be sneaky!"

"Trust me, Metro-man was very sneaky when he could get away with it," Megamind answered. "It's not like most villains play by the rules anyway. I also believe it was Metro-man who broke the rules anyway. He was the one who decided to become Music-man."

" A point," Roxanne answered.

"So" Anthony was leaning against the doorway, a smug smile on his face, "still playing games about Metro-man Aunty?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for dinner?"

"Finished," that smile was really starting to get on Megaminds nerves-it looked just like Metro-mans smile when they'd gone to school together. "Mother says you're sending your career down the pipes you know. I mean it's one thing to be deluded enough to write science fiction stories as novels, but to do it on a News channel! You must be desperate for break Aunty."

"Is that any way to talk to your Aunt," Megamind asked, voice almost too calm.

"I'm just tellin' her what Mom says," Anthony said.

"Yes, you're mother and I have our differences," Roxanne began, "but that does not mean that I need to take her words from you. Go back downstairs now and tell your grandmother we'll be at the table in a moment."

"Fine!" Once more he turned and stomped away.

"Can I give him to my brain-bots as a chew toy?"

"No, you can't," Roxanne evenly said. "He's really not that bad a kid. Anthony's just not used to having to compete for my attention."

"If you say so," Megamind sighed. He just had to get through this dinner and then he could switch the watch off for the night. He'd managed to fiddle with the time-triggering he'd worked up to break out of jail for the Metro-man museum opening. It would switch back on automatically at sun-rise the next morning.

Roxanne yawned, "oh I'll be glad to go to bed early tonight. I'm so jet-lagged."

"Jet-logged?"

"It's when the human body is a bit out of sync with the surrounding environment. We're about four hours ahead of the time it is back home. Our bodies think it's one time, when it's actually another."

"Shall we go down to dinner then?"

"Before I fall asleep on your bed and completely scandalize my parents? Yeah that's probably a good idea," Roxanne returned.

It was a normal meal, although Megamind didn't eat quite as much as everyone else. When asked about it he truthfully answered that he did better eating small meals several times a day rather than three large ones. Anthony was actually not acting up, and being very polite and curteous to everyone. Which was only spoiled by the fact that Megamind could hear him whispering under his breath quite well. He decided to not call attention to it at the table, but to ask Roxanne what to do about it later on.

"So, how's work coming?" Sam said.

Roxanne smiled, "very good actually. I've got the anchor spot on the six o'clock news and managed to get a very good pay raise as well."

"Still going on about that wild story you've been wasting time on?" Ellen asked.

"Well, actually that kind of resolved itself," Roxanne said. "It's how I meet Mycale here. He really helped tie everything together."

"Really?" Ellen's eyes turned to Megamind. "How much did they pay you to get in on this farce?"

He really couldn't help himself. The idea of ANYONE paying him to do everything that brought a close to the rivalry with Metro-man was just too hilarious. It didn't help that Roxanne was turning bright red trying to keep from laughing too.

"I've been 'in on it' from the very beginning. It ended when Metro-man got tired of being everyone's big hero," Megamind answered when he could finally catch his breath.

"How could anyone get tired of being a hero?" Sam asked.

"Were you the one to get my Roxy into this shenanigan?"

"I got myself into the matter Mom," Roxanne quickly fielded the question.

"Were you the one designing all the props for the show?"

"I wouldn't say they were props," Megamind replied, "but I did design a lot of the machines."

"Well," Ellen finally said, "at least now you can stop it with this alien nonsense."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- What is human

Author Notes

THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorite story's and story alerts! It has honestly really helped me want to write each chapter.

I will say that Roxanne's family are not bad or evil people. Anthony is also not a "bad" person. He's been raised in an environment that frowns on imagination and acceptance of others just on seeing how the family is reacting to Roxanne's "stories". He can't understand the adults are condemning Roxanne's stories more for their placement (on the news which is supposedly fact base), then the actual content.

And yes another reference- with Megamind's way of messing up words, I just had to add in the way Mr. Tumnus messed up wardrobe and Spare Room in Narnia. And from the way Roxanne thinks about things I'm also pretty sure she was one of those girls who would have been trying to find Narnia in the wardrobe she had in her home.

I also got a comment that Nightcrawler has white skin under blue fur. Nightcrawler also has a barbed prehensile tail, three fingers on his hand and bird-like feet. He has *canon* been called a demon and hunted down as such. He also sometimes uses a watch to hide his identity- and he is an all around fun-loving, flirty, charming and good-hearted guy. Shauna was using the Marvel Nightcrawler to help Megamind learn that there might be people who would accept him despite his alien nature.

-oops- Megamind wants to get on with it-

For a moment, no one answered Ellen's question. Megamind didn't know what to say and Roxanne was busy trying to figure out how to answer truthfully without giving to much away. Finally, with an internal wince, she decided to just tell them a partial truth.

"Well, probably not since Megamind is the new hero of the city now. I'll be called in to write the articles too," Roxanne said.

" So it isn't all 'wrapped' up," Ellen sighed.

"Mom, this isn't some story the producers just came up with for ratings!"

"There are no such thing as aliens," Sam said.

"Aren't the people who come into the Untied States considered aliens?" Megamind asked.

"It's United States stupid. Where did you go to school?" Anthony snickered

Megamind gave him a stern look, "in a little school house where the teacher was not at all concerned with my learning proper English."

"Yes we call them aliens because they don't come from the United States," Sam answered, "however there is a bit of difference between humans who come from different countries and the ones my daughters talking about."

Megamind looked between Sam and Ellen. He remembered what Shauna had been showing him with the Marvel superhero Nightcrawler. How people would deny his good qualities out of fear for themselves or their children. Out of fear for what might happen to them if they changed the outlook on what was possible in life.

"You're scared of what might happen if Roxanne is telling the truth," he slowly said.

"Aliens aren't real." Ellen answered, she stood and began to clear the table. The family departed the table, leaving Roxanne and Megamind to make their way back upstairs despondently.

"You were right," Roxanne said, "they are scared of it being true. It's easier to just believe that we are alone in the universe. That we only have to deal with the problems here on Earth and not what's out there that we have no control over. Humans like being in control."

"There are a lot of things 'out there' that don't involve aliens that could cause problems on Earth," Megamind said. "You're lucky this little system is in a quiet outer part of the galaxy."

"Yeah, I know," Roxanne said. She collapsed in a chair, and kicked off her shoes. "What are we going to do?"

"Take it slowly and hope for the best," Megamind answered. "You're tired, get some rest and we'll see each other in the morning."

"Sleep well," Roxanne sighed. They kissed again before Megamind hesitantly released her to go to her own room.

After locking the door and pulling the curtains, Megamind de-actived the watch and plopped down on the bed. He massaged the growing head-ache with his right hand and stared at himself in the mirror that sat opposite him on the wall. Both Metro-man and Megamind were actually citizens of the United States. They'd been raised by humans, taught (more or less) by humans, and generally acted like humans. Megamind didn't even know what his species had even called themselves, much less how they had behaved or acted. Minion didn't even know that much. The only thing Minion had known about his old home was how it was destroyed and that Metro-man's planet had probably met the same fate.

"Roxanne loves me," Megamind said, "the citizens of Metro City are warming up to me, and Music-Man and I are actually talking rather than pulverizing each other."

His ears twitched then, hearing voices from the room Roxanne was in. Megamind quickly took a glass from the table and set it against the wall. It was the best he could use at the moment to hear what was being discussed. He also knew that if Roxanne found out about she would be furious with him, but if she was in trouble then he had to know.

"Why are you so against aliens, Mom?" Roxanne was saying.

"They aren't human dear."

"Which might be a good thing," Roxanne mumbled, "I've seen what humans can do to each other, and it's not pretty."

"I lived through more events then you and I know full well that men can be monsters," Ellen answered.

"We're just worried about you Roxy," her dad said. "We don't want you getting wrapped into a cult or have you're credentials blackened because you were doing this farce. What happened to the girl that wanted to go into reporting to find the truths and expose them?"

"I AM finding the truths," Roxanne said. "Both of these aliens were raised in Metro-city from when they were children! They don't even know anything about what their home-worlds are like! They've been around humans all their lives."

Sam shook his head, "they were deluding you Roxy. They're probably just regular humans who wanted a little bit more attention or had mental problems. It happens. Remember that story about that woman who claimed she was the missing Anastasia?"

"Did you even read or watch the stories I did on this?" Roxanne asked.

"We told you dear," Ellen soothed. "We love you very much, and that's why we just couldn't bring ourselves to watch you mess up your career like you have."

A sigh and silence for a moment. They hadn't even WATCHED Roxanne's news reports? What kind of people were these parents?

"Even if they might be real," Sam finally said. "Aliens will never be able to fit in with us. This is our planet Roxanne. We were born here. We die here, and our generations live on here. "

"Besides," Ellen said, "alien's don't have souls or spirits. Only humans can have those."

"Somehow I don't think we can say what the Creator can or can't do," Roxanne said. "I'm tired. Please go away and come back tomorrow."

The sounds of people moving came to his ears, and Megamind finally heard the door open and close and feet walking down the hallway to the room on the end. Slowly he lowered the glass, wondering if coming with Roxanne was one of his bigger mistakes. He also wondered if he would really ever fit in the only home Megamind had ever known.

Megamind didn't really dream when he went to sleep. Instead he went into a very deep sleep almost immediately and remained in that state until it was time to wake up again. Roxanne had long since figured out that he was a very heavy sleeper, and a very long one if he'd been up for several days at a time. Once after being beaten by Metro-man, he'd actually stayed asleep for two weeks while his body repaired itself. Since he'd grown up in the prison, the warden and guards knew that the best thing was to just let him sleep until he naturally woke up.

He woke when the watch transformed him back into Mycale. For a moment he lay on the sheets, deciding that when he got home he was going to set up a proper bedroom in the evil lair. Wait, it wasn't the "evil lair" anymore. Megamind frowned, he'd have to find a new name for his not so hiding place. Problem for later though. Right now he had to face the parents who didn't believe he could have a soul- and yes he actually did know what that was. While not so sure about humans various religions, Megamind was smart-enough to be open to possibilities. Besides, he'd had the 'soul problem' before from an evangelist that came into the prison for outreach. That had been a rather heated day, but it had also given him proof that not all humans were out to get him.

He looked at the watch, wishing he could just pitch the darn thing and go around in all his glorious blueness and big-headedness. As Roxanne had noted, humans could become monsters, especially if they were startled or threatened by the unknown. Megamind would just have to keep it on for now.

"At least I don't have to raid my own lair, or juggle three personas at once," he sighed. Carefully putting all of his clothes away and placing the de-hydrator on the top shelf of the chest of drawers. He picked out a new outfit to wear, put it on, and went out to see if Roxanne was awake.

"Sorry about the grilling last night," Sam said, looking up from the newspaper he was perusing on the table top. "It's a regular thing with Ellen and Roxanne. I'm sure she warned you about it, but experiencing it can be a lot worse."

"It was uncomfortable," Megamind admitted, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Come and sit down," Sam waved to nearby arm chair. "Roxy won't be up for a while and Ellen's already taken Anthony to school and gone to work."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you watch those newscasts Roxanne has about the two Supers fighting?"

"We don't like seeing our daughter going along with a farce," Sam answered.

"I- get that- but she's still your daughter? I-mean- I've -uh- well if I had parents to watch me I'd want them to do so, even if they didn't agree with everything I might have done," Megamind stumbled through the explanation.

"Mycale, I can see where you're coming from," Sam acknowledged, "but when Roxanne was little she desperately wanted to be able to tell people the truth of what was really going on. We don't like seeing her compromise her values by reporting false news."

"I've known Roxanne for several years now. Trust me, she would never compromise her values. She's smart. She's funny. She's tenacious, and she's very good at finding the truth out no matter how much people try to hide it." Megamind said.

"You really do love her don't you," Sam said.

"She taught me that I didn't have pretend to be who everyone thought I was," Megamind softly replied.

"I used to always tell her that hero's aren't born," Sam began.

"They're made."

"So she passed it on," Sam smiled.

"Why is it so hard to just believe that Roxanne was actually telling the truth?" Megamind asked, turning to look at Sam. "You know she's not crazy. You know that she's intent on finding and displaying how things truly are whenever she can. So why not believe that this is what is really happening?"

"If there were aliens in Metro-city, what's to stop them from calling for others and taking over our world. If there are aliens, then what does it mean for our philosophy, culture, religion and world-view. We've been alone in this universe for a very long time, and humans aren't good at sharing the world-even with each other! There have been wars fought just because of lineage, skin color, language, beliefs, etc."

"The Supers in Metro-city won't call for anyone else to come over," Megamind said.

"How do you know?"

"Roxanne found out they're planets were both destroyed in a black hole. They were just babies when they were sent out to find an inhabited planet where they could survive," Megamind answered.

"You've got quite an imagination there," Sam smiled at him after a moment of silence. "Just let me think about it for a bit alright?"

"Sure," Megamind answered, waving his hand to dismiss the topic. "Is there anything for breakfast?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

After a meal of oatmeal and milk, and the mental note for Minion to pick up some more when Megamind got home, Roxanne came down. She still looked a little tired, but better than last night. Neither her father, nor Roxanne picked up the argument, and the trio were soon out the door for a look at some of the sites around Richmond.

Megamind actually learned a lot of information during the outing. They went to the Metro Richmond Zoo, which had creatures on display that he would have laughed at if anyone had told him they existed. He also found out that the long-necked furry creatures call Lamoz liked to spit and that for having no actually teeth geese actually had a pretty good bite. He also learned ALOT about American history, something that Megamind had never had any interest in before. Although, he could admit that it was also because he'd never really had anyone who was interested in history near him. Finally, he and Roxanne went to a place called Olive Garden for a dinner together.

"Did you like today?"

"Yes, it was nice," Megamind answered. "Although I have a feeling you don't usually go seeing the sights when you come home?"

"It's sightseeing, and some of those places I haven't been too since I was a little girl," Roxanne admitted. "It was nice to come back with you."

Megamind chuckled at that, "so why did you leave home?"

"Eventually everyone as to get out of the house somehow," Roxanne remarked. "I hopped around the country working as a reporter, got the gig at Metro-city and just decided to stay on the west coast. Came home quite a bit those first few years, until the Christmas after I covered the water-fight between you and Metro-man."

He frowned, "nearly drowned, Minion saved my life on that one."

"That was the only one they actually managed to catch on TV, and boy did I get read the riot act for doing it. I decided afterwards that I wasn't going to go back home until everything was back to normal. Then I caught Metro-man's eye and you know the rest."

"I'm- sorry about that."

She chuckled, "you didn't know. Now, was that Minion calling you during while walking in the garden?"

"Yes."

"How is he doing?"

"Well enough," Megamind said. "He's got the brain-bots patrolling the streets and everything is basically normal. The call was to let me know Uncle 34-56-75 gave him a tip about a potential new threat on the streets. I'll have to take care of it when we get back."

"Why are you talking with criminals for information? You can't trust them," Roxanne said.

" When you want the best information on anything where do you go as a reporter?"

"The- source. Fine, but you still can't trust them."

"I don't," Megamind admitted, "at least not all of them. They, however, know the streets much better than I ever could. I, on the other hand, have a lot of information they would rather not be aired to the public. It's a mutually beneficial relationship."

"About this Uncle?"

"Kleptomaniac," Megamind answered, "can't manage the concept of paying for something he wants instead of stealing it. He's actually not that bad a guy, only contacts me if it something he doesn't feel he can handle it on his own. Came in when I was, uh, twelve I think."

"Metro-man didn't," Roxanne began.

"Need informants, he could see straight through the buildings," Megamind returned.

He didn't continue with the rest of the sentence because he never admitted that he really wasn't as strong as Metro-man had been. Megamind had his creative talents, quick-thinking, and extremely sensitive senses, but he was still not as strong as Metro-man. Alright, so physically he could with stand more punishment then a human his size might have, his blue skin was tougher then human skin. Still, he'd always been closer to being human then Metro-man had.

Funny how that worked out.

"You're spiraling the down-spout again," Roxanne said, lifting her glass of white wine into the air. "Let's make a toast to our love together."

"I'll gladly toast to that," Megamind answered, lifting his own red wine. The glasses chimed as they meet and the couple started eating their supper.

They eat in silence for several minutes. Roxanne, finally reached over and took his hand- the one without the watch- and smiled at him. "You know it doesn't make a difference what my parents think?"

"I still don't like lying to them," Megamind insisted.

"They brought it on themselves," Roxanne said, "although I think my Dad might be a bit more receptive then my mother. It really isn't even you that is causing the problem. Mom's always been kind of scared of aliens. She watched to many B-grade horror/sci-fi movies as a child with alien abductions and all that stuff."

"Well now, so she strongly protests their existance because she is terrified of what might happen to her?" Megamind tilted his head in thought. "Do all people do this?"

"Yeah, I think so, to some extent," Roxanne smiled at him.

"Then perhaps we shouldn't tell your mother about me yet," Megamind offered.

"We still have to find someone who can believe us and help talk mother around," Roxanne said. "I'm still not sure about my dad though."

"And it doesn't sound like you're sister will be much help."

"Don't believe everything Anthony says," Roxanne waved him off. "My sister may not agree with me, but she knows better than to say so in front of Anthony."

"How many more days are there?"

"Three before the flight back home," Roxanne said. "Just be your charming self and I'm sure my parents will just love you."

Megamind smiled, "my dear I'm very good at being charming."

"Until a brain-bot bites you," Roxanne smiled implishly as Megamind's smooth look was replaced by a flash of irritation and annoyance.

"Yes, well, all for your amusement my dear."

"Yeah, right," Roxanne laughed. They managed to finish their meal on a joyous and happy note.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sister dear?

Thank you again for all the reviews and favorites. Don't worry, Megamind will be back to all his awesome blueness soon...

As to the 'alien's don't have souls'- it will be coming up again- Ellen is paranoid about aliens and has been for a very long time. It's one of those fears that most people don't really admit to having, but they are real. Honestly, I was terrified of aliens when I was growing up. I was also terrified of angels.

Roxanne wanted Megamind do keep the watch on all this time because she was afraid FOR him. People with irrational fears -made worse because aliens are obviously real in this universe- could mean danger for Megamind and she doesn't want him hurt by her family. Still, the situation is getting desperate, Roxanne is going to have to trust someone to help them.

There's also the fact that people who are not normal can start really desiring the anonymity that being normal allows them. This was touched upon in Nightcrawler's character arc, and really touched upon in RA Salvatore's Drizzt series- especially The Halfling's Gem. Although in that book it's a magical mask.

Now On to the story

The couple were laughing as they exited the taxi. It had been a marvelous ending to the day. Megamind had never even thought about what it would be like seeing a completely different city. It was a bit like the dreams Roxanne said she had, he couldn't quite believe that it was real. He smiled at her now, holding her hand as they re-entered the house.

"Heya Sis!"

Roxanne stopped, not letting go of Megamind's hand as her sister hugged her. She didn't really look much like Roxanne; with long blonde hair and spring green eyes. Her eyes flicked over to him, and she stepped back.

"You're my sister's new boyfriend?"

"Yes," Megamind answered, and was startled when she enveloped him in a hug as well.

"Thank you! She really needed someone to think she was special!"

Was this really the same sister that Anthony said was so venomous to Roxanne? Megamind didn't really know what to think. Finally she let him go.

"Were you the one making all those blue-prints upstairs?" She asked brightly.

"Yes."

"Great. C'mon sis, we've got so much to talk about!"

"Well I-alright Elizabeth," Roxanne said, looking over at Megamind.

"Go on a head. I'll be fine," he said.

As Elizabeth dragged her sister upstairs, Megamind entered the elegant living room and began to look around the room. He wasn't in there long before Ellen came in with a water can. Normally, Megamind acted very self-assured, but this was the first time he'd been alone with Ellen since they'd arrived.

"Oh, sorry Mycale," Ellen said, "only time I could find to water my plants."

"That all right," Megamind answered, hesitated, then added. " You have a very nice home."

"Why thank you!" Ellen beamed at him before watering some small purple flowers, "what do you do?"

"I'm a scientist," Megamind answered, "I-um, make things."

"Really, what kinds of things?"

"I'm working on robots that can help the police get people out of buildings in hostage situations," he answered.

"Wow, how long have you lived in Metro City?"

"Since I was eight days old."

He could tell that Ellen wanted to ask him a question, but went back to watering her plants instead of asking it. "Where's Anthony?"

"Upstairs watching movies in his room," Ellen answered, then she straightened and looked at me.

"Is Roxanne telling the truth?"

"Yes- why are you so afraid?"

"How can you be afraid of what doesn't exist?" She let out a hollow laugh.

Megamind just gazed at her, waiting for Ellen to respond.

"Alright, my sister and brother disappeared in the middle of the night when I was very young and staying at a friend's home," Ellen admitted. "They never were found. Not too long after that my friend showed me news articles about alien abductions and told me that they'd be after me now that they had my brother and sister. The thought of things taking me that couldn't be reasoned with and just ran experiments on me was terrifying. So I told her aliens didn't exist and just kept it going. They could be anywhere."

Ellen was trembling now, arms close to her sides and color drained from her face. She was terrified as the memories came back to her. "I don't want to doubt my daughter, but if she's right then They are out there. And it's all real."

"You really are terrified of this," Megamind said gently.

She just nodded and began to cry silently. Slowly, Megamind gathered her into a hug, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what to do. Should he switch the watch off and show himself, promising that he could make sure no one would ever take Ellen? Or should he not show himself and quietly place protections around the house?

There were still unknown factors in the home. Although Megamind was fairly sure Sam suspected something about him, and now knew why Ellen didn't like aliens, there was still Anthony and Elizabeth. Megamind had to figure out just how they would react to the information, especially Elizabeth. Ellen moved back and smiled at him through red-rimmed eyes.

"Thanks," she said, and went back to water her plants instead of his shirt.

"Mycale," Roxanne called from the top of the stairs.

"Coming," he answered, moving swiftly up the stairs. The two sisters were in his room, Elizabeth looking over his drawings and Roxanne sitting on the bed. Something about the way the sisters were sitting prompted Megamind to close the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Funny thing," Elizabeth said. "I hadn't been to interested in Roxanne's news reports until one of the university scientists I work with asked if I knew that Mrs. Ritchi had proof in alien existence. He bullied me into watching the news reports."

"And..."

"I don't care what Mom and Dad say," Elizabeth seemed fierce, "there is no way my sister could have made-up what was going on in Metro-City!"

Megamind sighed, looked over at Roxanne, and put his fingers on the watch. "Please don't scream. This can be a shock."

"What are..." Elizabeth didn't continue. She also didn't scream, instead stepping back and covering her mouth with a free hand. "Oh my..."

"Pleasure to meet you," Megamind, back to being himself, bent in an elegant bow and smiled charmingly at the stunned woman.

"You're..."

"Megamind, new super-hero of Metrocity, at your service." He exclaimed, straightening and adopting a hero stance. Roxanne was hissing as she tried to keep her laughter behind closed lips. She was also turning red with the effort. She let it out when Megamind cast an annoyed glare her direction.

"Metro-City," Roxanne corrected.

"Um, you don't usually go for the villain sis?" Elizabeth said, as Roxanne sauntered over and kissed Megamind.

"Honestly Eliza! I spent more time with Megamind as his 'prisoner' then I ever did with Metro-man! He's actually a pretty decent guy," Roxanne said.

Elizabeth's eyes flicked between the blue alien and her sister several times. "Well, I have to admit he really isn't as alien as I first thought."

"Hey, we're read-"

Megamind whirled around to find Ellen staring at him from the doorway. Their eyes locked, and for the first time Megamind saw someone staring at him with pure fear in their face. Not fear at what he might do, or what he might think of next, but fear with who he was. His mind whispered that he had desired this at one point in his life, and he shied away from it.

Ellen's screams brought Sam and Anthony racing towards the room. Sam didn't scream, but froze in his steps. Obviously unsure whether to attack Megamind or take care of his panicked wife. Anthony saw his mother behind the blue alien, and attacked. Megamind found himself falling as Anthony tackled him. The back of his large-head slammed into the bedpost, bringing an explosion of pain and darkness.

"ANTHONY," Elizabeth cried, swooping in and physically grabbing her son to stop him from continuing to kick Megamind's unconscious body. Ellen was sobbing, slumped against the banister to the hallway outside. Sam advanced, face dark and angry. He picked the alien up and started carrying him away.

"Dad, wait- where are you taking him?" Roxanne called.

"Take care of your mother," he answered shortly.

Sam Ritchie carried the alien down into the old fallout shelter, which held some old pipes anchored deeply in the ground. He tied Megamind's wrists and legs to the pipes with thick rope, fully intent that he wouldn't be able to escape the questions the man had for the alien being. Then he left, locking the shelter door behind him, to take care of his family.

"What did you do with him?" Roxanne was crying now, desperate.

"He's still alive. What I want to know is why you went along with this masquerade? Was it your way of getting back at us? Is Mycale even his name?"

"It's Megamind," Roxanne answered.

"Mega-" Sam back up a pace. He had come across some of Roxanne's reports, and they didn't paint a good picture of this alien. "You brought a dangerous unknown being in disguise into our house without our knowledge."

"Yes I did," Roxanne shot back, "because I love him!"

"You-love him," Ellen could barely get a word out, she stared at her daughter. Then at Sam and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, is that reward the university posted for any aliens still around?"

"I- I-" her eyes darted between her sister and mother, "I-don't."

"It is," Anthony answered, "Tommy's dad said so."

"Call them Sam. I want that creature out of here and away from Roxanne."

"He is NOT a Creature!"

"Well he isn't human!"

"And right now Neither are you!" Roxanne shot back. She raced back into the room, intent on keeping them from sending Megamind away. Roxanne knew she might permanently lose her family by doing this, but she wouldn't let Megamind's life become worse than at had ever been before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Roxanne the Hero

So yeah- scared people are unpredictable and act in either two ways; fight or flight- In Sam's defense the guy knew he had to get Megamind away from his wife and he has no clue just how strong our blue alien might be. Besides although they don't follow the news- they do know that two aliens have been spending the past decade or so tearing apart Metro-City while fighting each other-

Thanks for the reviews. And now Roxanne Ritchie as some choices to make...

And was Elizabeth Ritchie feeling a little sympathetic?

"Oh, I hate landing on bed-posts," Megamind moaned. He never stayed knocked-out for too long, just long enough for his body to put a patch on the injury so he could get out of the way and back to action. One of the many reasons he had been able to not be killed fighting Metro-man, or Titan. Still, landing on a bed-post with the back of the head caused head-aches.

He tried to rub his head, and found that his arms and legs were tied to two pipes that were just a bit wider apart then his height. Closing his eyes, he leaned his aching head down on his arm, he still needed to breath after all. Which meant he wasn't going to be doing much moving around at all, at least until he could see what else was in the room to help him get free.

Apparently this-so-called Murphy didn't care that Megamind had switched teams at all, he was still messing up with all his plans. Couldn't Ellen have called them through the door? It had been shut for a reason after all. No, she had to open the door. Megamind wasn't angry with her for freaking out about seeing him standing right in front of the door. He WAS going to have a serious talk with Elizabeth about her irritating little boy, however.

A door lock wiggled, and then came the unmistakable sound of someone pounding a lock off the door to the room he was in. Light flooded the room, revealing three beds and cans of food that had to be past the use-by-date considering how much dust was on them. Footsteps stumbled down the stairs and Roxanne was kneeling down beside him.

"Megamind! Oh, thank God I thought you'd still be unconscious!"

"I'm tougher then I look," he quipped. "Although someone in your family is nasty with the knots."

"Dad," Roxanne said, revealing a slender knife. She cut through the ropes on his wrists with ease, and Megamind sat up and rubbed the his wrists. Without his gloves they were rubbed and raw from the ropes. One of his secret weakness was that when he did get injured, it actually hurt more than humans might have thought. He could stand, since he'd had his boots on.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They're in the downstairs den," Roxanne said. She helped him rise and caught his hands, making a face at the raw red and purple she saw. "They were going to call that scientist at the university that wants to study alien biology. I had to do something!"

"What did you do?"

"Grabbed your de-hydrator from the top drawer, shot everyone into those energy cube things and only splashed water on them when they were in the den and I could close and latch the door quickly," Roxanne said.

"I'm rubbing off on you, that was deliciously devious," Megamind said. "Unfortunately, we can't just leave them like this."

Roxanne was silent for a moment. She was incredibly angry at her family right now, even more so then she ever had been with Megamind-even when he'd "killed" Metro-man. That really hadn't been as personal as this was.

"Let me go and get my costume back on," Megamind said, "I'm better protected from injury when I'm wearing it."

"Do you have another watch?"

"No," Megamind looked down at where the ruins of the watch lay by the pipe his hands had been tied too. "That's the other reason I need my outfit."

"Fine, let's go," Roxanne sighed. She had the de-hydrator attached to her hip. She led him through the hallways and back to the stairway to the bedrooms. While Megamind switched into his more normal black leather (and baby seal skin boots), he watched Roxanne keep guard on the landing. Both of them startled when the doorbell sounded through the house.

"Megamind stay!"

Roxanne closed the door before Megamind could even reply to that, and dashed downstairs. Looking through the spy-hole in the door, she saw one of her sisters friends on the front stoop. The very one who happened to be the university scientist and want to- be xeno-biologist. There was a very large university van parked in the driveway outside.

"May I help you," she only opened the door an inch.

"Roxanne," he smiled at her. It looked a bit like when Metro-man smiled at her after a rescue, and every bit as false. "I just heard you managed to capture that cyanotic macro-cephalic alien? I must have a look at him!"

For a moment Roxanne was going to just shut the door in his face. The she smiled, the tip of the de-hydrator just fit through the slim door opening. Bending down she picked up the cube and walked over to where Megamind was waiting for her. He actually looked highly amused.

"Wouldn't have been easier to say blue-skinned big-headed alien?"

"Must think you've got a disease or something?" Roxanne answered, grinning. She waved the little sparkly cube. "I thought you could enlighten the poor guy while we talk with my parents."

"I AM rubbing off on you," he chuckled and rubbed his hands together as stopped by her side. "I'll have to have Minion get you a costume."

"You are NOT going to put me in skin-tight black leather and PVC!" Roxanne said, "I do have a career you know."

"Kraznok," Megamind answered.

"Besides, one of us has to look basically normal to fool the other baddies into making serious mistakes. I'm always a bit, distracting, when they kidnap me to get at my boyfriend- or supposed boyfriend."

"Speaking of distraction, shall we go see if you can talk sense into your family?"

"They asked for it," Roxanne said, taking his gloved hand.

Megamind swept into the room with Roxanne right behind him. She threw the cube down on the ground and sprinkled some of the remaining water over it. Instantly the scientist sprang back to himself, only to gulp and stumble back into one of the leather chairs near where Elizabeth was holding Anthony down and shooting warning looks at her parents. The room reminded him of his own study in his secret lair. Right at home then, and that put him at ease.

Crossing his arms, he smiled at them and then looked over at Roxanne. "Not much for looking past the exterior I'm afraid?"

"You lied to us!" Sam said, starting to get up again. He stopped as Megamind shifted into a more ready position for a fight. "You came in here pretending to be a normal person when underneath you were- this!"

"He never lied to you, Dad," Roxanne cut in. Stepping in between Megamind and her father, the de-hydrator still in her hands. "I was the one who asked him to wear the watch to be a normal person. Everything that Megamind said and did was how he naturally acts. A bit toned down I'm admit that, but he was being the same person he always is. And it seems I was RIGHT to ask him to pretend to be a normal human. Obviously you couldn't handle what he happens to look like."

"No one is good when they've had this big a shock," Elizabeth answered gently.

"Ellen," Megamind turned to look at the still frightened woman. "I know you're afraid, and I know why. I never tried to harm humans, even after everything they've done to me I still didn't want to hurt them. The only reason I even took Roxanne was because Metro-man always rescued her, and I was. I was kind of counting on that actually, and the day he didn't. I let her go."

"I was never in danger with Megamind, mother," Roxanne sighed. "Actually I got better pay because every time I was kidnapped I was technically on overtime for the station by actually getting in-depth reporting for our news team. "

"The only other alien I've ever come across was Metro-man," Megamind answered. "I've never come across in other sign of alien prescience, and believe me I've been looking for it. For my own interest."

"To see if anyone else like you managed to come to Earth," Elizabeth guessed.

Megamind nodded. He turned back to Ellen. "If you really want me too, I can design a system that might help you find what happened to your brother and sister. I do have more sources available then most people would guess at."

"So you're not the vanguard of an attack?" The scientist asked.

"Not from my planet, there's nothing left of it to attack from," Megamind answered in monotone.

"Why were you so-bad?"

"I landed in a prison for the criminally deranged when I was eight days old. The warden never alerted anyone that I was there so I stayed there for most of my life. When I went to chool- school it was obvious that I was always the one who got in trouble. Add that together and I figured to go along with what everyone said I should be. That and I had a problems with Metro-man from the very beginning."

"You grew up in a prison!" Ellen gasped. "Didn't they try to put you in foster care?"

Megamind made a face, "I would have picked the prison. Some of my uncles came from foster care- they're stories were not pretty by any means!"

"What do you mean 'the very beginning'? Roxanne asked, coming over.

Megamind looked at her, and sighed. He'd never told anyone the very beginning of his dislike of Metro-man. He wasn't even sure Metro-man even remembered it, the man had certainly given no sign of it until the day Megamind and Roxanne had found him alive and well underneath the old Chool-house.

"We were both evacuated from our respective planets in space pods. They were programmed to go to the nearest inhabited planet and land in the best possible place for us to grow up. We were both heading towards this huge mansion on the top of the hill- you know the one Roxanne. I was excited, I was right in line with the front gate, just a smooth landing straight into a beautiful home. Next thing I knew Metro-man's pod crashed me aside. I went spinning out over the city, bounced around a few of the higher sky-scrapers and landed in the prison. He landed in that beautiful home."

"Surely a baby couldn't have meant," Sam began

Megamind laughed. "Both of us had a higher level of awareness at an earlier age then human infants. What I told was from when I was eight days old, and I very clearly remember it."

"Fascinating," the scientist murmured. Megamind moved to the other side of the room and sent him a glare. "I mean, if you would only come to the university we could learn so much from you."

"I'd prefer to stay in one piece if you don't mind," he answered smoothly.

Ellen Ritchie looked between at the stand-off between the blue alien and the University scientist. The alien hadn't done anything to the family while he was with them. Hadn't even done a single thing to Ellen when they'd been alone in the room earlier. The gleam in the scientists eyes was suddenly exactly the kind of look the old aliens had in those B movies.

"You have no one?" She asked.

"He has me and Minion, and that's about it."

"Whose Minion?" Sam asked.

"The robot gorilla with a fish in a bowl for his head," Elizabeth answered.

"Um, actually Minion is the fish. I built the body so he could walk around and help me with building things. He's the only other being I know of who survived when our planet ceased to exist," Megamind answered.

"Oh, I simply," the scientist began.

"No," Megamind turned towards him. "Ms Ritchie set me up with a nice ichthyologist whose been introducing him to a lady viperfish."

Roxanne laughed," honestly I don't know how you can get out ichthyologist and have trouble with Metro-city and school!"

"All in the presentation," Megamind answered, smiling back at her. He turned back to the scientist, "within a certain limit, I'll be more than happy to spend some time with you and answer your questions. I am not doing any tests!"

"That is if we're not leaving tomorrow," Roxanne turned to her parents. "Although I should warn you that Anthony managed to smash the watch Megamind was using to look human."

Silence then.

"I'd like him to stay," Elizabeth said, "although Anthony is going to be staying home tomorrow. I'm afraid he's grounded for the weekend."

"Ah man," Anthony sighed, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting.

"And the only thing you're going to be doing, young man, is reading some nice books."

He didn't look much better.

"I'm sorry for tying you up," Sam said. "If it won't upset Ellen I would like you to stay."

"I-" Ellen didn't say anything. She looked at the scientist and back to Megamind. "All this time I've been afraid of something that probably won't come true at all. Then I nearly sent you to the same fate without even thinking about it. It won't be easy, but I would like it if you at least stayed the next two days with us."

"Thank you Mom," Roxanne said, smiling and straightening. "Now if you don't mind, it's late and Megamind is going to probably sleep late tomorrow to heal from falling on the bed post."

"Alright," Sam said.

"Ms. Ritchie," the scientist said, "um, thanks for letting me in. Well- I should warn you. I'm not the only one interested in M-Megamind. There are others, and not all of them are very-um-nice in their methods. Just thought I'd give you a warning."

"Oh, we'll deal with them," Megamind answered, giving the scientist a grin that reminded everyone that he had once been a very evil sort of genius.

"You won't hurt them will you," Ellen asked.

"No, just let them know I'm really not happy with being disturbed," Megamind answered.

With that, Roxanne and Megamind swept back out of the room hand in hand, leaving the rest of the family behind to come to their own conclusions on what had just transpired.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Resolutions

Hey, Roxanne kicks butt!

Megamind slept for a full day once he actually went back to bed. Slowly Roxanne and her family began to talk again. Normal things that had no bearing on the alien upstairs or what she had done that night. Elizabeth talked her scientist friend into leaving Megamind alone, and worked on repairing her relationship with her sister.

Sam went back to work and threw himself into it. He didn't say a word about what had happened, just that his daughter had talked with him and things were working out. Ellen, meanwhile, stayed silent the longest. Finally, she managed to go and look into the room where Megamind slept.

"I was such a fool," she sighed, looking at the person laying on the pillows. Honestly he wasn't that alien. She'd seen humans with extreme birth-defects that looked far worse. As she watched him sleep she could see just why Roxanne might have fallen in love with him. Reaching out, she gently brushed a finger down his blue-skin, and was surprised to find it was warm and fine.

"Roxanne," he murmured, shifting and blinking his eyes. They were emerald-green, she hadn't noticed that before. Not black or cold eyes, but lively green eyes.

"She's downstairs with Elizabeth."

He froze, eyes widening as he watched her. Yes they had talked, but that didn't stop Megamind from being uncertain with what might happen.

"Why didn't you and Roxanne just walk away last night?"

Megamind sighed and levered himself into a sitting position, still keeping his eyes on Ellen. "I didn't want Roxanne to lose her family when she didn't have too."

"You're eyes are green," Ellen said.

He frowned, unused to anyone just happening to talk about his eye color. It wasn't really something most people just spit out, even Roxanne didn't really mention it. "Yeah."

"I always thought aliens had black eyes, and grey skin," Ellen answered.

"Since humans have only gone the moon physically and to Mars with robots I'd have to wonder where you got that information," he grinned at her.

"Imagination, and there were supposed to be little green men on Mars," she smiled back.

"I thought you were afraid of aliens."

"Until you and Metro-man showed up I could get information without worrying about it being real in any fashion."

Megamind raised a slim eye-brow. "I'll never understand the complexities of that."

"Oh, you will," Ellen answered. "Now, how are you going to get home without that bracelet."

"He's just going to have to be himself," Roxanne was smiling and leaning against the door-frame. "Feeling better dear?"

"Better than before."

"Well, you're both invited back. Although I would prefer Roxie if my parents weren't told you're boyfriends from outside the Earth. They'd die of a heart-attack on the spot- they were around during that Orson Welles radio fiasco."

"Orson Welles?" Megamind looked over at Roxanne.

She chuckled, "I'll tell you about it on the way to the airport."

Sam and Elizabeth were waiting for them after they had finished packing. Both apologized for their actions, although Megamind understood. As Megamind dealt with a very startled cab driver; with rather self-important charm, and Roxanne laughed, Elizabeth turned to her dad.

"He's actually good for her."

"He's a super-hero Elizabeth. That means Roxy will be a target."

"Honestly Dad, I wouldn't worry too much, Megamind won't let anything happen to her; and she won't let anything happen to him."

"They'll be alright."

The flight home was interesting. Megamind was almost not allowed into the airport by security officers. When he finally was allowed into the airport both and Roxanne were selected for the special "searches". They had no trouble getting on the plane, everyone was too happy when they de-hydrated the people responsible for said searches. The few people who gave them problems were handled by either Megamind or Roxanne's warning glare. Finally they reached the Metro-City airport, and were greeted by an enthusiastic Minion, several brain-bots, and a city enthusiastic over the return of their hero and biggest reporter.

Much later, alone outside of Roxanne's apartment, Megamind finally got to say what he wanted to tell her all day.

"I'm glad you were able to correct things with your family."

"Me too," she smiled at him. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Th-Thanks for standing up for me," Megamind stumbled over the thank-you.

Roxanne just smiled, and pulled him into the apartment. She didn't want to kiss the city's super-hero where everyone could view it after all.

THE END

That's all for First Practice to Deceive- although I'll probably be writing more Megamind- after all, the scientist did say there were people who wanted to track our blue hero down.


End file.
